Flamer (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =15 |value =2350 |edid =WeapFlamer |baseid = }} The flamer is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics It is identical to the [[Flamer (Fallout 3)|the Fallout 3 version]], but can now be modded with the flamer expanded tanks. Also, it is now an Energy Weapon instead of a Big Gun like in Fallout 3. With a high enough Energy Weapons skill, the flamer is an extremely effective weapon at killing all forms of unarmored and lightly armored enemies (giant ants, most humans, cazadores, mantises, and spore carriers). It produces a cone of fire from the nozzle, capable of hitting multiple enemies or allies simultaneously. Additionally, it is capable of hitting multiple body parts and inflicting widespread damage. Durability The flamer can shoot a total of about 995 times using standard fuel, the equivalent of 17 reloads, or 9 reloads when modified with expanded tanks, from full condition before breaking. Interestingly, the incinerator and heavy incinerator both fire the same amount of fuel before breaking. Modifications * Flamer expanded tanks increases fuel tank capacity by 60. Variants * Cleansing Flame Comparison Locations * Gomorrah - in a weapons crate in a locked room in the casino's lower level. * Silver Rush - on the counter by Gloria Van Graff. Must be stolen. * Ultra-Luxe kitchen - there are two men cooking meat with flamers. * Vault 3 - some Fiends may carry them. * Vault 22 - in the common areas, inside a room with generators. * Carried by Cook-Cook. * Carried by Blister in the Divide. Notes * The flamer appears in the graphic novel All Roads; it is the cause of the burned bodies at the Tribal village. * Since the flamer is an energy weapon, it is affected by Meltdown. In order for Meltdown to trigger, the target has to die from the damage from the initial attack of the flamer, not the damage over time effect that it applies. This can sometimes hinder the player's use of the flamer because the range of the flamer places the player at the outskirts of the blast, and will do moderate damage to the limbs. In comparison to the meltdown effect of other energy weapons though (such as the multiplas rifle or the alien blaster) the damage to the player character is very small and won't threaten to take much more than 25 HP even in a large chain reaction blast. * A full tank in Hardcore mode will weigh 1.2 pounds, or 1.5 pounds if you use the homemade fuel (without Pack Rat). The flamer expanded tanks will weigh in at 2.4 pounds for normal fuel and 3 pounds for the homemade fuel, again without Pack Rat. Bugs * There are many bugs associated with this weapon. One such bug causes the handheld part of the weapon to not disappear when put away; waving around as if an extension of the hand. * Another glitch (possibly caused by modding the weapon) is when the tank part of the weapon appears to fall off and bounce, much like when you drop a weapon, in third-person. When the player returns to first-person the tank disappears from the ground. * Also when upgraded, the flamer tanks may permanently appear on your back, even if you drop the weapon. Exiting and restarting the game will fix this. It appears that this bug is triggered by traveling between areas while wielding the weapon. Also switching to another weapon with a pack will fix the bug. Getting your weapons taken at a casino or similar place will also fix this. An easy fix is to equip another weapon *without* a pack, then equip the flamer, then finally unequip the flamer, and the pack should be off. * Sometimes if you equip the flamer, the flamer tanks will not appear, to resolve this problem simply re-equip it. * When hot keyed this weapon is incorrectly labeled with the explosive weapon icon. * The flamer can shoot through walls, windows, and force-fields. * The flamer can sometimes appear to still be firing when the player has exhausted all fuel and just makes the sound but no fire actually comes out of the nozzle. Note; this doesn't affect the condition and can easily be fixed by releasing the fire button Sounds Gallery FNVFLAMERTANK.png|Flamer with the expanded tank modification FlamerCA.jpg|Flamer concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:All Roads weapons ru:Огнемёт (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Flammenwerfer (Fallout: New Vegas)